He Is My Guardian Not Yours
by Rose and Dimtri forever
Summary: Rose is the last Hathaway so she has to be guarded by Dimtri Belikov.There is trouble at St Vladmirs because Tasha will do anything to get Dimtri as her guardian.There will be love Romance and drama.Thanks for reading  IF YOU DID
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am Princess Rosemarie Vaslissa Hathaway and I am a Moroi and I can control all the elements.I don't have a mother anymore,because she died by a father Abe Mazur looks after me now,after my mother died.I don't have my father's last name because my mum and dad didn't get married,but they were going get married in 2 months. I am in St Vladamir's Academy in the Headmistress office with my were talking about me having a guardian.I didn't want a guardian but dad insisted that I have one because I am the last the Hathaway.

"So does Dimtri Belikov come here?"Dad asked Kirova

"Yes he does,he is a senior"Kirova answered my dad.

"Cool please can you send him in"Dad asked the Headmisteress

"Of course Mr Mazur"Kirvoa said,then she went to get Dimtri.

"Rose I don't want you getting to attach to Dimtri,he is your guardian and that is it"Dad told me.

"I didnt want a guardian either way"I told Dad.

Dad wouldn't let me date a Dhampir because they couldn't help the Hathaway line, so I would have to have date Moroi,I have to get Dad's permisson to date was so ridiculous, before Dad could say anything, Kirvoa and Dimtri came.

"Here is he is"Kirvoa told was standing beside Kirova,he was tall,but he was cute and HOT,he look six foot seven to six foot six. He looked like he was 17 or 18 years old,so he was going to graduate then .And he was wearing black demin trousers, and black t-shirt and looked like he was wearing a duster.

"Rose this is Dimtri Belikov"Dad said

"Hello Dimtri"I greeted him

"Hello Princess"Dimtri greeted he bowed to me.I hate it when people do that to me,but when Dimtri does,I like it.

"Dimtri will be your guardian for Field Experience and graduation"Dad told already told me what Field Experince is,when Seniors like Dimtri have to guard us,and fight of fake Strigio,to get a good score.

"Ok Dad"I said.

"I will see you 2 weeks"Dad told me."Bye Dad"I said I was left with Kirvoa and told Dimtri to give me tour around the school.

"Well Princess I better give you a tour around the campus"Dimtri told me.I opened the Headmistress door,and let me go out first,he is such a gentleman.

Dimtri and I were walking around the was showing me where the classes were,the dorms,he told me when curfew was.

"Dimtri"I said

"Yes,Princess"Dimtri said.

"Are you ok that you are guarding me"I asked him.

"Yeah it is fine.I am really lucky that I am guarding the last Hathaway!"Dimtri told me.

"Ok Dimtri,can I go to the Canteen please"I asked Dimtri,he nodded.

"Ok Rose I better make sure you go to the Canteen"Dimtri told me.I nodded,and we made our way to the Dimtri went off somwhere.

Then I bumped into a Dhampir,I looked at her,she had blonde hair,she looked really pretty.

"Hello my name is Lissa Dragomir"Lissa told me

"Hi my name is Rosemarie Vaslissa Hathaway"I told her.

"Oh your the last Hathaway"Lissa said

"Yeah I am the last Hathaway,because my mother died when she was attacked by Strigio"I told her.

" I am very sorry"Lissa said,while comforting me

"It's fine"I told Dimtri came back.

"Dimtri I am just going to get lunch and going to sit with Lissa"I nodded,and he went to stand at the wall,to make sure I was alright.

"Dimtri Belikov is your guardian?"Lissa asked me.

"Yeah he is why?"I asked her

"Well that is going to spoil Tasha's plan to get Dimtri"Lissa told is Tash.

"Tasha?"I asked her,then we were walking to the table where there were 3 boys.

"Tasha fancies Dimtri and she is trying to get a date with him but he rejects her"Lissa told me

"HA HA well she is going to be really jealous"I laughed.I think this a beginning of a friendship.

"Yes she is"Lissa told we sat down on the benches,the boys finish talking then they look at Lissa and I.

"Well who is this angel"One of the boys asked boy had reddish hair,the other boy had black hair,then the other one had brown hair.

"This is Rose Hathaway"Lissa told the 3 boys

"The last Hathaway?"One of the boys asked Lissa.

"Yeah"I told him

"Well this Christian Ozera,my Ashford and Eddie Castile"Lissa told and Eddie were Moroi like I and Lissa and Christian are Dhampirs.

"Christian's aunt is Tasha"Lissa told Lissa said,that Christian hates his aunt.

"Ooh"I said

"Hey would you like to go a date with me"Mason asked me.

"Yeah I would love to,but I have to ask my guardian"I told him

"Who is your guardian?"All the boys asked me

"Dimtri Belikov"I told them,they all was really funny.

"Well my aunt is going to call you bitch and other stuff"Christian told me.I can deal with this Tasha.

"I can deal with it"I told a few mintues."Rose,Dimtri is coming over so is my aunt,she follows him everywhere"Christian told me.

"Hello Roza"Dimtri greeted me.I love the new nickname he gave me.

"Hey Dimtri"I said

"I see you got settled in all right"Dimtri said

"Yeah I made some friends"I told him

"Roza I am going to guard you from now ok"Dimtri told me.I love my guard dog don't I!.

"What Guard that thing"Tasha said speaking for the first time.

"Excuse me Tasha"I

"Well why should Dimtri guard you,you are a bitch"Tasha told me

"Well first I am a princess"I told her

"Doubt it,I bet you are a princess of the bitches,Tasha told me

"Tasha go to the headmistress office please,you are not allowed to speak to the princess like that"Dimtri told Tasha,Tasha obyed Dimtri,and went to the headmistress office.

"Sorry Princess"Dimtri said

"It is alright" I told Dimtri ent and was standing at the back of the wall again/

"I am very sorry that my aunt called you that"Christrian told me

"Don't worry"I said

"So let's see your schedule"Mase asked me.I showed him my schedule.

_1st period= Animal Behaviour_

_2nd period=Russian_

_3rd period=Precalculus_

_4th period=Moroi Culture 4_

_5th period=Slavic Art_

"I have got the same schedule us you Rose"Mase told me.I really like Mason.I went to classes with Mason and with Dimtri trailing behind 9.30 it was curfew,so I went to my room,Dimtri made sure that I had protection outside my door and Dimtri went to bed and I fell a dreamless sleep.

I hope you like it.

Love

Katiexxx


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 7.10 and classes were at 9. I heard at my Dimtri opened the door

"Come in"I said

"Hey Roza,have a nice sleep?"Dimtri said.I was developing a crush for Dimtri.

"Yes thankyou"I said

"Well your friend Mason said can I pass a message on"Dimtri said

"Ok"I said

"Well he was wondering if you like to go out tonight at 4.30 for dinner and he said can he have my permission"Dimtri said

"Well"I said

"Yes he can have my permission,but you will have a guardian"Dimtri said.I hate that I have to have a guardian even though we are on campus.

"Why do I need a guardian when I am on my dinner date?"I said

"Because you are the last Hathaway"Dimtri said

"I can't even have a date without a guardian guarding me"I said

"You need a guardian"Dimtri said

"That is ridiculous"I Dimtri could answer me .There was another knock on the it was Tasha.

"Dimtri do you want to have dinner tonight?"Tasha said.

"I have to protect the Princesss tonight"Dimtri didnt want me to go unguarded.

"Oh don't worry about Rose she can other guardians can't she?"Tasha said.I knew Dimtri was going to say no to Tasha.

"Dimtri you will come on the date with me and you will leave Rose unguarded"Tasha said,using Dimtri Tasha went out of my door.

"Dimtri?"I said

"Yeah Roza?"Dimtri said

"I am just going to get dressed"I said,he nodded and then he went out of the door.I wore a Black tanktop with a jumper over it,then some joggins with it to and some trainers.I made it down to the Canteen and I saw Lissa.I made my way over to her.

"Hey Rose"I said

"Oh hey Lissa"I said

"What's the matter?"Lissa said

"Tasha"I said.

"What happened with Tasha?"Lissa I could say anything,I saw Tasha kissing Dimtri and then heart broke.

"Liss I got to go"I said

"Rose please stay";Lissa said

"Ok"I said

"Rose what's wrong"Lissa said

"Tasha"I said

"Liss is this werid developing crush on my guardian"I said

"OMG you have a crush on your guardian"Lissa said.I nodded

"But it looks like he doesnt like me the same way"I said."Lissa look where Dimtri and Tasha are"I said

"Oh Rose"Lissa the boys came over and so did Tasha and Dimtri.

"Hey Rose"Mason and Eddie said

"Hey"I could sense that I was sad.

"Christian,Dimtri and I are going out"Tasha heart broke into was bragging.

"Oh and Princess Hathaway you are having a new guardian"Tasha said

"GET LOST YOU BITCH"I Dimtri shook his head,it looked like he was under compulsion still.

"What happened Rose"Dimtri said

"Well Tasha said you and her were going out and apparntly I am going to have a new guardian"I said

"Rose I remember being in your room and having argument with you about having a guardian for tonight,and Tasha coming in asking me if I would go out with her"Dimtri said

"Well let me say one word that you might not like"I said

"What is it"All the boys said

"Compulsion"I said

"You what?"Dimtri said

"Tasha why?"I said

"Dimtri shouldnt be guarding you,just because you are the princess"Tasha said

"Well my father said-but then I was interuppted by Kirova

"Can all the Moroi and Seniors go into the Hall please"Kirvoa all of us just went into the hall.

"Quiet,Seniors I will call your name out and you will grab a stake and go to your Moroi please,this is for Field Experince

"Lissa Dragomir will be guarding Amy Rose"Lissa went to the front to get the stake

"Christian Ozera will be guarding Minne Ashford

"Dimtri Belikov will be guarding...

CLIFF HANGER


	3. ANSorry

Heyya Eveyone.

I am so so so so sorry.I haven't updated in a long time.I can't continue with this wants it.

Can you tell me how you can let someone have the story.

Love

Rose & Dimtri 4 ever


End file.
